


Power Hidden

by DustToDust



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeth were powerful little treasures, but they were not the only things she collected in her role as Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Hidden

There is power in the teeth she collects. A power too precious to ignore which is why she collects and protects them, but they are not all that she collects.

An off white femur laced with a lattice work of pure white lines is filled with the dark anger that’d made them and eventually killed little Helen Matias. It stinks with evil and in the right — _wrong_ — hands it has the power to swallow entire cities in a riot of pure rage. Toothiana wraps the bone in green spider silk and stores it under the coldest waterfall she has.

A five foot cord of braided hair ties back a curtain near where she gives orders. It’s vivid and soft, just about every color in the world, and gives off a feeling of love that never fails to calm even her twitchiest girls. Gertrude Hans’ love of her twin brother exudes from the hair she sacrificed to take his place on the front lines of a war that would’ve destroyed her gentle souled brother.

Somewhere, in a place she doesn’t go to look through all that often, there is a box carved of delicate black rock from a far off planet. Inside is the burnt and crumbling remains of a child’s hand. More bone and dust than anything else now. They used to hold a pain and sorrow that could bring even the most heartless to their knees. Toothiana knows because she’d been there to see the Nightmare King nearly destroyed by his own daughter’s hand.

Emotion, memory, power. It normally resides in the teeth, but she knows more than most how easy it is for other parts to hold onto energy. So, Toothiana gathers the teeth and keeps all of her eyes peeled for the bits that might gather elsewhere.


End file.
